ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Happy Memories!
Disney Happy Memories! (Chinese: 迪士尼快樂回憶!) is a upcoming fireworks and projection show which is planned to be shown during Hong Kong Disneyland's 10 anniversary Happy Memories Celebration. This show is partly similar to Disneyland Forever and World Of Color Celebrate since the theme music is Live the Magic, Celebrate the Magic and Forever Young. It is also the first fireworks show to feature segments from Inside Out, Big Hero 6 and the Avengers. Technical Details The show is a combination of Disneyland Forever and World Of Color Celebrate! It wil feature projections in almost every part of the park, except those areas outside the train route (Grizzy Gulch,Mystic Point,Toy Story Land and New Fantasyland). Viewing areas Jungle River Cruise In the Adventureland's viewing area, the rivers will come alive like the foundtains from World Of Color, small fireworks and special effects from Fantasmic. Tarzen's Treehouse will also join together to produce small fireworks in that viewing area. Space Mountain Hong Kong Disneyland does not have Matterhorn Bobsleds, so the park dicided to have projections on Space Mountain instead in the tomorrowland's viewing area. This idea was reimagined after it was used in Disneyland's Space Mountain Ghost Galaxy. It was known that the Mount Wannahockaloogie scene from Finding Nemo will be projected in full scale onto the dome. Guests who are located to watch there should note that the Orbition building may block their view of the fireworks or the projections. It's A Small World There are also open space in the Small World area, so the park added projectors through the facade and the clock tower just like The Magic, The Memories, And You in Disneyland California. It's A Small World will then be the viewing area of Fantasyland, and also the one which is very close to the fireworks backstage area. Guests may have to be located outside the Small World bridge during performances on windy nights. Main Street USA Long time ago, during Disney's Haunted Halloween,there are projections on Main Street already. Also, during Christmas Tree Lighting in Disney Sparkling Christmas, Main Street features few fireworks. The following materials have been suggested to be used again during this new performance. Sleeping Beauty Castle Like other Disney parks, Sleeping Beauty Castle will feature the most of the projections and will be the main viewing area of the entire park. Like HKDL Frozen Meet and Greet and shows at Tokyo Disneyland, visitors are required to get special reservation tickets in order to sit in special viewing areas to have an ultimate and magical experience. Otherwise, guests are not allowed to enter the corresponding area to watch the show. Show information Show Schedule Like Disney in the stars, the show will start at 9:00 pm after the park closes. It will run for 25-30 minutes. The exit music will last for 5-7 minutes. After the exit music is done, the park will announce for ending it's normal operating day. Weather information Due to heavy rainfalls in Hong Kong, Disney decided to continue the park's entertainment on rainy days. Unless specfied below, the show will continue even on rainy nights but without exploding any fireworks. Guests who watch the show on those nights will only see the projections in the viewing areas. Weather Situations which will lead into possible cancellation *Red,Black Rainstorm signals *Typhoon signal No.3 or above *Thunderstorm signal *Fireworks Technical difficulties Show Sequence The show will use most scenes from Disneyland Forever and World of Color Celebrate. The show will be hosted by Jason Chak (Chinese:翟煦曦) and Mickey Mouse. Opening The show begins with a traditional fanfare. Then Jason and Mickey appear as they introduce Hong Kong Disneyland and Walt Disney. After that, when Donald Duck and Goofy hear the words of joy and inspiration from W alt's dedication of Disneyland, Donald is too excited and he gets himself a crazy flight with his Buzz lightyear jetpack. Main Street USA The Disneyland Railroad announces that the train from Fantasyland has arrived. Then, there are scenes from the Main Street Vehicles, Art of Animation, and Animation Academy. When one of the visitors draws Mickey Mouse in the Animation Academy, a tribute of both old and new Mickey Mouse shorts is shown. Eventually, the fireworks show switchs the guests to the Opera House, where Art of animation and Riley's mind are built. Since there's Riley, the sequence also includes a Inside Out tribute, showing the emotional moments of the film. Adventureland The Circle of life music plays and then Simba comes out and sings I can't wait to be king. This sequence is based on the show Festival of the Lion King and is also known as the shortest sequence among all of them. Fantasyland Lumerire first comes out. He introduces the guests to be their guest in Mickey's Philharmagic. This transform Main Street into tables of desserts and the Castle into a birthday cake. After that, the water splashed in. Ariel and Sebstian show the guests under the sea. Then, Baymax flys Hiro through It's A Small World (Note: "It's A Small World" is the only song that is sung in Cantonese). Toy Story Land, Tomorrowland The toys from Toy Story come out as Woody introduces himself to Buzz Lightyear, and saying Buzz can't fly. Buzz then proves while he fights against Evil Emperor Zurg on Space Mountain. When Zurg is defeated, some Ultron summons some Marvel villains to take over New York. This is the time when the Avengers show up, as Hulk smashes the villains and Iron Man flys up. The villains eventually follow him to Hong Kong as some preview on the new Iron Man Experience attraction can also be seen. Suddenly, a long time ago in a galaxy far far away, there is also a Star wars part in this segment. Though Star Tours will not be built in Hong Kong, Star Wars is also included, in order to promote Star Wars VII: The Force Awakens. Forever Young This shows the memories and happy moments of Hong Kong Disneyland through the 10 years. All the attractions that have not appeared in the pervious sequences appear right here. Also, some touching moments of the Disney films appear. The Grand Finale Jason and Mickey come back and continue their speech about how this Magic Kingdom of Hong Kong stays well for the 10 years. Next, there are scenes from Walt Disney himself, and then the six castles around the worldwide Disney Parks (including the one from Shanghai that is under construction) appear. Then many Disney characters (including Marvel and Star Wars) appear during Live the magic. Finally, when Walt and Mickey were walking to the future of Disney, Walt said, 'I only hope that we never lose sight of one thing, that it was all started by mouse.' The show ends up in a explosive flash of the fireworks. Exit Music John Vignnochi announced that the show has ended. After he tells us that 'If you can dream it,you can do it!', some photos which the visitors have taken with the Disney characters on that day will show up. Also, Jason Chak's signature will be projected onto Space Mountain. Two songs can be heard before the park closes. They are "Forever Young" and "Disneyland". Both are first heard in World Of Color Celebrate. Featuring voice talents * Hosts ** Jason Chak (翟煦䂀) as himself ** Yuri Lowenthal as Jason Chak (voiceover) ** 曾志偉 as Mickey Mouse ** Walt Disney as himself * Disney Originals ** Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck ** Bill Farmer as Goofy ** Matthew Broderick as Simba ** Nathan Lane as Timba ** Ernie Sabella as Pumba ** Jerry Orbach as Lumerire ** Angela Lansbury as Mrs Pott ** Samuel E Wright as Sebastian ** Idina Menzel as Elsa ** Kristen Bell as Anna ** Josh Gad as Olaf ** Scott Adsit as Baymax ** Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada *Pixar ** Amy Poehlor as Joy ** Phyllis Smith as Sadness ** Lewis Black as Anger ** Bill Hader as Fear ** Mandy Kaling as Disgust ** Kaitlyn Dias as Riley Anderson ** 張衛健as Woody ** 潘文柏 as Rex ** 邱萬城 as Hamm ** Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear ** Andrew Stanton as Evil Emperor Zurg * Star Wars ** Andy Serkis as Narrator of Star Wars VII ** Harrison Ford as Han Solo ** Anthony Daniels as C 3PO * Marvel ** Chris Evans as Captain America ** Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark / Iron Man ** Tom Hiddleston as Loki ** Vincent Martella as Peter Parker/Spider-Man ** Tom Kenny as Tony Stark/Iron Man (The Super Hero Squad Show version), Steve Rogers/Captain America (The Super Hero Squad Show version) * Others ** ??? as Disneyland Railroad Announcer ** Lily James as Ella (Cinderella in 2015) ** John Vignocchi as aftershow announcer ** Jason Chak as preshow and cancellation announcer List of Disney Parks appearing * Sleeping Beauty Castle ** Disneyland (Anaheim, California) ** Magic Kingdom (Orlando, Florida) ** Tokyo Disneyland ** Hong Kong Disneyland ** Disneyland Paris ** Shanghai Disneyland ** Epcot ** Disney California Adventure * Space Mountain ** Tokyo Disney Sea ** Disney Cruise Lines ** Aulani the Disney Resort in Spa * Main Street USA ** Disney Animal Kingdom ** Disney Hollywood Studios ** Walt Disney Studios Paris (Note: If guests are watching outside It's A Small World, they will see the 5 Small World Facades instead of the 6 castles) List of characters appearing in the finale *Frozen **Olaf **Anna **Elsa **Kristoff (On Space Mountain) **Sven (On Space Mountain) *Inside Out **Joy **Riley Anderson **Anger **Fear **Sadness **Disgust **Bing Bong (On Space Mountain) *Phinochino **Phinochino *Lady and the Tramp (On Space Mountain) **Lady **Tramp *Tangled **Rapunzel **Flynn Rider (On Space Mountain) *The Incredibles **Mr Incredible **Mrs Incredible **Violet **Dash *Big Hero 6 **Baymax **Hiro Hamada **Tadashi Hamada *Monsters University/inc **Sulley **Mike **Yeti (On Space Mountain) *Cars **Lightning Mcqueen **Francesco Bernoulli **Tow Mater (On Space Mountain) *Wreck it Ralph **Ralph **Felix Fix in Jr (On Space Mountain) *Toy Story **Woody **Buzz Lightyear **Jessie **Rex **Hamm **Slinkey Dog **Mr Potato Head **Mrs Potato Head **Toys from Sunnyside Daycare (On Space Mountain) *Aladdin **Aladdin **Jasmine **Genie (On Space Mountain) *The Little Mermaid **Ariel **Sebstian **King Triton (On Space Mountain) *Finding Nemo **Nemo **Marlin **Dory **tankgang *Other Disney Princesses **Merida **Tiana **Belle **Aurora **Snow White (On Space Mountain) **Fairy Godmother (On Space Mountain) **Cinderella **Cinderella (2015) *Other Disney Classics (On Space Mountain) **Peter Pan **Wendy **Dumbo **Winnie the Pooh **Tigger **Alice **Mad Hatter *Mickey Mouse Shorts **Mickey Mouse (On Space Mountain) **Minnie Mouse **Donald Duck **Daisy Duck **Goofy **Pluto (On Space Mountain) *Lion King **Simba **Timba **Pumba **King Louie (On Space Mountain) *Lilo and Stitch **Stitch **Lilo *The Good Dinosaur **Arlo **Spot *Star Wars **Millennium Falcon **Han Solo **Chewbacca **C3PO (On Space Mountain) **R2D2 (On Space Mountain) *Guardians in the Galaxy **Star Lord **Gauora **Rocket **Groot *Avengers *Iron Man *Hulk *Thor *Black Widow *Halkeye *Captain America *Spider Man (On Space Mountain) *Nick Fury (On Space Mountain) *Walt Disney Gallery (to be added) Videos Trivia *Some of the music that are cut from the original Disneyland Forever show can be heard in this fireworks show. *The Inside Out segment features all the Inside Out characters, even Riley as well as her parents. Riley also appears in the finale. *Some references and scenes of the show may contain spoilers about the girl Jason Chak loves. *Unlike Neil Patrick Harris, Jason Chak's face is actually animated because he doesn't want any people to know his real face, his is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal, the narrator of Disney Infinity. However, his real voice can still be heard as he voices the preshow and cancellation announcements. *Many parts of the show, including I see the light have been cut due to the length of the fireworks was too long. It was about 35 minutes originally. Besides, rumors say that the cut sequences may be shown in the winter version of the show. Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts entertainment Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Resort Category:Disneyland Resort Paris Category:Tokyo Disney Resort Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Disneyland Resort Category:Doraemon Category:Marvel Category:Star Wars Category:Disney Attractions Category:Frozen Category:Inside Out Category:Disney attractions Category:Big Hero 6 Category:The Avengers Category:Toy Story Category:Cars